31 Maj
Matematikë ''Projekti Matematikë ëshë pjesë e Wikipedias që ka për qëllim kordinimin e artikujve që i takojnë kësaj teme, si dhe seleksionimin e degëve të Matematikës sipas seleksionmit shkencor të tyre. Për të ardhur deri tek ky qëllim në këtë fletë do të gjeni udhëzime, lidhje referuese, burim të dhënash, buri materiali etj.'' ---- Ndihmë:Formula Sistemi ndërkombëtar dhe Wikiteksti Është fjala për Sistemin SI dhe paraqitjen e njësive në tekste të artikujve. Tabela e Sistemit SI dhe Wiki Drejtëza kohore Shiko dhe këtu Drejtëza kohorë është vegël e redaktorëve për të paraqitur ngjarjet në segmente kohore (vite, muaj apo ditë). Krijimi i këtyre drejtëzave në Wikipedia ka për qëllim paraqitjen e historisë në një drejtëz të përbërë nga disa segmente që tregojnë pikat ekstreme (me interes). !Për fillestarë është paksa e komplikuar në fillim. #'Shembull': Në këtë shembull janë paraqitur dy drejtëza: drejtëza shkallore (shkallorja) dhe drejtëza segmente (segmentja). # All measures are in pixels Sipërfaqja e përgjithëshme e figurës, për (Xmin dhe Ymin)>= 0.25 pikëza dhe është në varshmëri me drejtëzat ImageSize = width:y height:y Sipërfaqja e brendshme e figurës duhet që së paku të lihet vend për paraqitjen e shkallorës, varësisht shrihet ajo horizontalisht apo vertikalisht, duhet të jenë vlerat për "left:>20" apo "bottom:>20". Vleat tjera është mirë që të mbahen 10 (!ka dhe kombinime tjera) PlotArea = left:20 right:10 bottom:20 top:10 Pozita e segmentes ka tri vlera majtas/poshtë (=early), në mes (=justify) ose djathtas/lartë (=late) në sipërfaqen e brendshme AlignBars = justify Shkallorja mund të merr katër forma të vlerave: dd/mm/yyyy, mm/dd/yyyy, 'yyyy' ose 'x.y') DateFormat = x.y Përkufizimi i gjatësisë së segmentit mund të merr vlera nga -inf. deri +inf Period = from:X till:Y Shtrirja shkallorës mund të ketë dy vlera horizontal ose vertical TimeAxis = orientation:vertical Njësia e shkallës unit mund të ketë këto vlera: year, month ose day ndërsa variabëlat increment dhe start mund të marrin vlera brenda përkufizimit të segmentit ScaleMajor = unit:day increment:5 start:0 Pasi që nuk ka një rregullim automatik për paraqitjen e tekstit mund të përkufizohet një konsonante me një vlerë si në këtë shembull $dx: Define $dx = 25 Të dhënat për segmeten PlotData= vlerat për emrin e segmentes (Njësia), ngjyra (kuqe), trashësia (10pikëza), fundi i segmentit (?, zi), teksti (majtas) madhësia (S) S,XS... bar:Njësia color:red width:10 mark:(line,black) align:left fontsize:S Të dhënat për vizatimin e segmenteve dhe paraqitjen e tekstit from:start till:10 shift:(0,0) text:+ from:10 till:20 shift:(0,5) text:+ from:20 till:30 shift:($dx,5) text:+ from:30 till:40 shift:($dx,5) text:+ from:40 till:50 shift:($dx,-12) text:+ from:50 till:60 shift:($dx,4) text:+XS from:60 till:70 shift:($dx,-12) text:+ from:70 till:80 shift:($dx,4) text:+ from:80 till:90 shift:($dx,-12) text:+ from:90 till:end shift:($dx,10) text:+ #'Shembull': # All measures are in pixels ImageSize = width:500 height:100 PlotArea = left:30 right:20 bottom:20 top:10 AlignBars = late DateFormat = x.y Period = from:-10 till:110 TimeAxis = orientation:hor ScaleMajor = unit:day increment:5 start:0 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $kx = 6 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= bar:Njësia color:red width:10 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:10 from:start till:10 shift:(0,0) text:a from:10 till:20 shift:($kx,20) text:b from:20 till:30 shift:($kx,-10) text:c from:30 till:40 shift:($kx,5) text:d from:40 till:50 shift:($kx,-12) text:e from:50 till:60 shift:($kx,4) text:f from:60 till:70 shift:($kx,-12) text:g from:70 till:80 shift:($kx,4) text:h from:80 till:90 shift:($kx,-12) text:i from:90 till:end shift:($kx,10) text:j